Fiancée II
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: This is made in honour of my almost one year on FanFiction. Seven years have gone since Kyoya graduated from Ouran High School.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequal to my first ff story Fiancée. A Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction.

"**I am quite sure Mrs Ootori."**

Ootori Ai Fuhuri was standing where she felt most at home, in front of the stove. But thou she was standing there, it didn't mean Ai's concentration was on the cocking. She was thinking about what the doctors had told here when she had visited France earlier that week.

Three doctors one prognosis. Ai smelled something burnt and realised that the sauce she had been making was ruined. She turned off the stove, placed the casserole in the sink and sat down on one of the chairs. Her husband was at work, her sisters were in school and therefore she was alone, not counting the servants.

Ai looked at the clock. She was supposed to have an appointment, but had cancelled before she bordered the plain late last night. She didn't know what to do, and that scared her. For the first time in almost seven years she was terrified.

She needed to tell him. She looked at the time again, and hoped he could give her five minutes. Thou he would hate her for it. She needed to tell someone, and didn't want to betray him by telling someone else first. Even Haruhi. There would be time later.

She stepped out of the limo, smiled to the guard and walked over to the elevator. Everyone in the building knew her thou they had been married for only five months. She was the wife of doctor Ootori Kyoya, and people either fared, loved, envied or idolised her.

She was the owner of the Fuhuri Company. She ran several restaurants and cooking schools around the world, and was the president of the charity organisation Cook & Med, an organisation providing food and medicine to homeless people both in Japan and in troubled aeries.

Being the wife of doctor Ootori Kyoya was only one of the reasons people looked at her the way they did.

Ai stepped of the elevator and walked straight to reception desk and the dark woman behind it. Only five people in the world would have known Ai had something on her mind. She was not one of them.

"Mrs Ootori, what can I help you with?"

The secretary smiled. Ai liked the woman, and knew and trusted her just as her husband did. She was hardworking, kind and talented. Ai also liked the woman's air and way of life.

"Doctor Ootori is with someone, but should be done any moment if you want to wait."

"Thank you Umi, how is your fiancé?"

"Just fine madam, thank you. He loved the recipe. Thank you again for giving it to me."

"It was my honour."

The two women smiled and in the smile were mutual respect and kindness. Right then the door opened and a man walked out. He looked mad as he briskly marched passed Ai and to the elevator. Ai caught a glimpse of her husband through the open door. He was sitting by his desk typing on his computer.

Nodding to Umi Ai went to the door and closed it. Kyoya got an air of annoyance.

"I told you the answer is no."

"And I haven't asked the question yet."

He looked up and a faint look of surprise fell over his eyes. This was how ever only visible to does that knew him well.

"Do we have an appointment?"

"Do we need one?"

"Of course not."

He got up and kissed her. For a moment she was lost in his kiss. His hands. His touch. But when he broke away she recalled why she had come.

"How was Paris?"

She could tell he knew something was wrong.

"Wonderful, as always. I never quite remember how much I miss it until I'm there. It really is my second home."

Emphasizing the word second.

"I went to the doctor when I was there."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Everything's all right?"

_I don't know._

"Why didn't you go to our doctor if you felt sick?"

"Because I was in France Kyoya."

But that wasn't entirely true. She had thought about it before she left for France, the problem was she couldn't go to a doctor in Japan without causing suspicion and letting him know. And she needed to be sure.

"Ai, what is it?"

She looked up at him, and a weak smile formed on her lips.

"**I'm pregnant."**

Kyoya just looked at her. It was almost absurd. They had been married for five months. How? They hadn't even talked about children yet. This was not the way he had planed it.

_But is that so bad?_

She was his wife, and he loved her. He knew her to be a good mother for her younger sisters. She was a wonderful person, and he couldn't think of anyone he wanted more to be the mother of his children. So what if it came bit before schedule? He would still have time to plan and reform things. It would be okay.

He could see she was unsure of the situation. He also knew that it was for his sake she was scared. Even after seven years, a part of her was still scared that he would be displeased and leave her.

He gave her a smile and kissed her. He could feel her tension and fear melt away and be replaced by joy. Joy over soon being a mother. There lips parted, but he still held her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, tears in her eyes.

"We're going to have a baby."

Her words were more of a whisper than anything else, but he could hear her wonder in it. She looked up at him and kissed him quickly again.

"I'm telling Haruhi and Mori today. And my sisters, we can talk to them at dinner. When you come home."

This was the Ai he really loved. The one who knew what she wanted, what needed to be done, and did it.

"If you want we can invite all of them over, next week perhaps? I can talk to Umi she'll arrange things. Will that be okay?"

"That will be wonderful Ai."

He kissed her again. His intercom blinked and he pressed to answer.

"Your next appointment is here."

He could hear her wonder in her voice. Do you want me to cancel? That was what made her such a good sectary. He looked at Ai. If she needed to talk, he would.

"I have to go anyway."

She was fine.

"Five minutes Umi."

"Okay Doctor."

Doctor, it still sounded funny. He walked over to Ai and kissed her once more.

"See you for dinner?"

She nodded.

"And send my regards to both Haruhi and Mori."

"I will."

He opened the door and watched her leave. After exchangeing a few words with Umi Ai walked over to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed Ai blew him a kiss, and Kyoya was reminded another time she had done that. The winter formal his last year at Ouran high school. Had it really been seven years? Yes. He was now 25 years old, and about to be a father. He smiled for himself for a moment before he saw the man standing and waiting for him.

"Mr Li, won't you come in?"

"**Ai."**

Ai smiled as she walked down the tables and was greeted by her best friend. Haruhi was still Haruhi. She still hadn't gotten to grip over her now more clear femininity. She was still blunt and direct, still hardworking, now as a business lawyer, still open, merry and kind.

There was nothing businesswomen like over the two women as they sat down, and they could easily have been confused with two schoolgirls.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Now keep it down will you?"

"Does Kyoya know?"

Ai got a bit insulted, but knew not to let that bother her.

"Of course."

"I can't believe you are pregnant. So Kyoya will not only be the only one to be married, he will also be the only one with children."

"It came a bit sooner than we had been anticipation, and as for marriage, don't forget Honey."

Haruhi looked genuine surprised.

"Honey?"

"He finally asked Rebecca."

Haruhi broke into a huge smile. The thought of the tiny bunny like man and his American girlfriend for two years always had that affect.

"I starting to feel left behind."

"Don't be. There is still more of you that are single than is not."

Haruhi let out a small laugh, and her worries just melted away.

"I still can't believe you are having a baby."

"Well you better believe it. If you don't, whom will I go shopping with?"

Haruhi smiled.

"If I can't I'm sure you can persuade Kyoya, or Mori and Hunny, or the twins or even Tamaki to go shopping with you."

Ai turned pale. The last time she had gone shopping with Tamaki it had been a disaster. Not for his sake, he loved it. That was the problem. Ai hid her head in her hands as Haruhi chuckled. Knowing her friend would rather pull out her fingernails one by one than go shopping with the hyper former king of the host club.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor Ootori, Mr Suou is here

"**Doctor Ootori, Mr Suou is here. He says he will not go away before you talk to him." **

Kyoya sighed. He knew when Tamaki got into that mood, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"When is my next appointment?"

"After lunch."

"Send him in."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, and firmly continued working. He loved Tamaki with all his heart, but he annoyed him like no other. And still it was precisely those qualities that annoyed him, that made him love him. He would always be indebted to him, but more than that. Tamaki was his best friend. Thou he would rather die than let him know that.

"Kyoya."

Tamaki, in a whining mood, walked in and fell down in the chair opposite of him.

"What is it now Tamaki?"

Kyoya didn't even take his eyes of the screen.

"You will not believe what happened today. I called Haruhi to invite her for lunch, and she just blew me off."

Kyoya couldn't help but shake his head. For one thing it kind of amused him that Tamaki still hadn't realised the nature of his feelings for their common friend. And two, it was amazing how Tamaki could act so childish at an age 25.

"Did she tell why?"

"No. Well, her assistant told me she had a lunch date already but wouldn't give me any details."

"So technically it wasn't Haruhi who blew you off, but her assistant."

"Well, yeah."

_And he is the heir of the Suou Corporation. _

"Do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do."

Tamaki had asked the question more as a joke than anything else, but was blown away when Kyoya said he knew.

"You know? Haruhi tells you were she goes?"

"Of course not, but my wife does."

Kyoya dared to peep at him. Tamaki got a sentimental look on his face, as he always did when the subject ventured over to spouses and marriage.

"You heard Hunny's engaged?"

"Yes, I sent him and Rebecca my congratulations this morning."

"I'm so happy for them."

Kyoya shook his head again. Tamaki had a dreamy look on his face, and Kyoya guessed that most likely was he fantasising about his and Haruhi's wedding, and not understanding that it was actually he and Haruhi getting married. Tamaki was smart, Kyoya knew this for a fact, but in some ways he was an imbecile.

"I should also inform you that Ai is pregnant."

Tamaki's scream was so loud Umi opened the door to check that everything was all right. Kyoya gave the poor woman a sign that everything was fine and while shaking her head she closed the door.

"Kyoya why have you kept this a secret."

"It's no secret, we found out today."

"Oh my congratulations."

Tamaki was jumping up and down switching between Japanese and French fraises. Kyoya just tuned him out, as he usually did when he got like that.

"We have to call Haruhi, and Mori and Hunny and the twins and…"

"Actually, Ai's probably telling Haruhi this moment, and she'll tell Mori later today. Mori will inform Hunny and Haruhi will tell the twins, and we are inviting all of you to dine with us next week to celebrate."

"But Kyoya are you not happy?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Of course I am Tamaki."

"Then why don't you act like it?"

Kyoya sent Tamaki a look that made him, like most businessmen, take a step back. The look famously known as his devil look.

"Was there anything else Tamaki? Because some of us have work to do."

"Are you so short with Ai too when she wants to talk?"

"Of course not. Ai doesn't talk like an idiot."

"Takashi."

Ai ran over and gave the tall man a hug. He froze, and she quickly let go of him. Ai still felt weird about calling him Takashi, and at the same time it felt right.

She knew there were few people who called Mori by his given name, and she also knew that if Hunny hadn't given her permission to do it she wouldn't have been one of them.

One day about a year ago, Hunny, Mori and her had been sitting and talking and Hunny had led the conversation over on the nicknames of him and Mori. That was his way of giving Ai permission to call Mori Takashi, like him. Ai had been uncertain at first, like Mori, but since Hunny had given his permission, and Mori never told her not to, Ai had started to call him Takashi, but only in private.

Mori place a hand on her shoulder, and smiled down at her.

"Ready?"

Ai looked at his outfit, to the studio, and back to his face before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but we have to put our training on hold for a while. You see I'm pregnant."

Mori looked at her a second, before a new smile formed on his face.

"But if you want, maybe we can take a walk together."

He looked at her. She had gotten used to his silence, and it was one of the things she cherishes so much about his friendship. He was someone she could not talk to.

"I'll wait while you change."

He turned and left the room, while Ai looked around and a sad smile formed on her lips. She had almost become addicted to her weekly training with Mori, and she was wondering how she would handle having to wait to train again. She sudden got a rush of compassion for Kyoya.

_Poor thing really has no idea about what he has in store._

Mori came back and interrupted her train of thought, and with a quick smile they left the training studio.

"**Arisu give me back my book." **

Kyoya looked up as the longhaired Arisu ran down the stairs with shorthaired Chieko close behind her. In Arisu's arms one could clearly see a notebook. Kyoya crossed his arms and looked at them, something that stopped both girls in their tracks.

"Kyoya."

"We didn't know you were home."

"And therefore you took the opportunity to run and shout like maniacs?"

The girls stood next to one another, a bit higher than him on the stairs. They knew he would never hurt them, but they also knew he had no problem disciplining them. So their best tactic was always the being cutie tactic.

"We're sorry Kyoya."

They said unified. Kyoya pushed his glasses up, knowing quite well what they were doing. He put out his hand and Arisu gave him the book. He quickly flipped through it, just to find it was filled with designs. Now he knew very little about fashion, but he thought they where good. He looked up and saw Chieko blushing.

"You designed these?"

She looked at him, and some of her shyness was gone. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Yes."

"Have you thought about showing this to Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"You think they would like it?"

Kyoya shrugged, not knowing to be honest.

"But if anyone could tell you if they're any good, they can."

He gave her back the book, and now her entire face was glowing. He caressed both the girl's cheeks.

"Now play nice."

"You heard him Chieko, now play nice."

And then Arisu grabbed the book and ran up the stairs.

"Arisu give me back my book."

And then Chieko vanished after her. Kyoya sighed, but smiled. Soon they wouldn't be the only children running through the house.

He walked into the library and sat down on one of the chairs waiting there. He wasn't ready to be a father. What did he know about being a father? He took of his glasses and started to rub the spot between his eyes. Something he only did when he really thought about something.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was wonderful Ai

"**That was wonderful Ai."**

"Another masterpiece."

"Thank you, I'm happy you all enjoyed it."

Ai loved cooking for the former host club. Mostly because she loved to cook, but also because no one gave her more praise about her cooking than them.

"And congratulations again Rebecca."

"Yeah, he finally got up his nerve."

"Our little lilo-sota is finally growing up."

Hunny had a faint blush as the twins played with him, but Rebecca, who was sitting next to him, just smiled. She was just as short as Hunny with big brown eyes and light brown hair cut short by her shoulders.

"I still can't believe what you see in him?"

"He's sweet, and gentile, and kind, and could beat my fathers best men. What more could a girl want?"

She and Hunny kissed to wild cheers from the twins. Ai looked at Kyoya, who was talking to Tamaki, and a small smile formed on her lips.

She didn't even realise the girl standing next to her. Chieko was nervous, and clutching a book to her chest.

"Chieko?"

Chieko looked at Kyoya, and he gave her a faint nod. Ai was curious about what was going on. The girl walked over and stiffly gave the book to Kaoru. He and his brother shared a look, and Ai got scared Chieko had crossed a line. She was about to say something when she saw the look in Kyoya's face. He wasn't just studying the whole thing. He was rooting for her. Ai realised this was what the look had been about and calmed down, a little.

Kaoru settled down in the sofa, and started to look through the pages. Not just flipping, really studying them. Hiakru on the other hand leaned forward and started to talk to her.

"You design?"

"Kind of."

"You don't kind of design. Do you or don't you?"

"I do."

He looked at her.

"I design."

Chieko bit her lower lip, and a faint blush crept over her face. She started to tug on her sweater, before she looked down on the outfit she was wearing.

"I designed this."

Upon hearing this Kaoru looked up. With one eyebrow raised he studied it before asking her to turn around. She did and he and his brother shared a look again before he looked down on the book again. He was barley half way through.

"How old are you know?"

"15."

"So you will be a freshman next year."

She nodded.

"At Ouran?"

She nodded again.

"What class?"

At Ouran high school your grades and your family assign what class you'll be in. A being the highest, D the lowest.

"A, of course."

Her face was glowing with pride.

"I rank third in my class now."

"So you work hard at your school work."

"Oh yes, Ai has always said that you should never take graduating for granted. An education is one of the best things you can have."

Hikaru looked at her, and now it was Ai's turn to blush.

"And she is right you know."

Again the twins shared a look. Kaoru was now finished with the book.

"You need to work on your penmanship. It's almost as bad as Hikaru."

"Hey."

Laughter.

"But you have talent. I like this animal/history thing you've got going. Rough, of course. But there is potential."

Chieko almost fainted. Her smile was so big you could see her molars. Kaoru gave her back the book.

"If you are aloud."

"And you work hard."

"We can look into getting part-time work for us."

"Just some boring stuff like getting coffee and such."

"But it would give you an idée about how it is to work with designing."

"Would that be interesting do you think?"

Chieko looked like she was about to faint. She looked over at Ai.

"May I?"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your schoolwork."

Chieko made a sound Ai had never heard her make before, before turning to the twins and bowing. Remembering her manners.

"I would like that very much."

"We'll give Kyoya the details."

Chieko clutched the book to her chest, and almost ran out of there.

"I have never seen her smile so big in her entire life. Thank you."

"Don't thank us Ai."

"She really has a talent."

"Raw of course."

"But with a bit of work."

"A lot of work."

"She could be big."

Ai smiled and leaned back. Just happy for her sisters joy.

"That went well, didn't it?"

Kyoya was sitting and writing on his computer as Ai sat down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for Chieko."

"I didn't do anything."

Ai raised her head and he could tell she was looking straight at him.

"You believed in her."

She placed her hand over one of his. Forcing him to stop typing and look at her. Her beautiful clear blue eyes.

"Sometimes that is enough."

She wasn't just talking about Chieko. He caressed her cheek before kissing her. Her kisses still made his stomach twist and do summersaults. They stopped kissing and again she rested her head on his shoulder. He liked when she did that. He started typing again. Word after word, calculating. He loved his job. It was a part of him.

"We need to tell your family you know."

He stopped typing for a moment, but only a moment. With the exception of his sister, hadn't Kyoya any contact with his family.

"People are going to notice. They will talk, and your father will get the news one way or the other. Eventually."

"Then he can get it eventually."

"Kyoya."

But the topic was closed. He wouldn't let his father ruin another good thing for him. He refused.

"**Mr Ootori will see you now."**

Ai smiled to the servant, and he looked at her with confusion. Kindness was rear in that house. She walked into his office, and was shocked to see him. He looked much older than she had expected, than he needed. He was paler, and he didn't look good. He coughed.

"Yes Mrs Ootori?"

Ai opened her mouth, but nothing came out. This was the man who had let her father torture her most of her childhood. This was the man who had known what her father had done, how she had suffered, and just turned the blind eye. He had taught her why you couldn't trust some people.

He coughed again, and Ai frowned her brow. She didn't like the sound of his cough. It was long and deep.

"Mrs Ootori be quick, I'm a busy man."

Cough.

"I don't like that cough of yours."

Cough.

"Please Mrs Ootori, I'm a doctor. You don't…"

Cough, cough, cough.

Ai smiled as she walked over to the man and felt his forehead. He was burning up. He pushed her hand away, before coughing again.

"I know what kind of patients doctors are Mr Ootori. I'm married to one, or didn't you get the news?"

The look he gave her told her he had. She walked over to the door and got a hold of three of his menservants.

"Please escort Mr Ootori to his bedchambers, and don't care how much he protests. You call the family doctor; tell him Mr Ootori is ill. Which way to the kitchen?"

There was such a determination in Ai's voice none dared to say anything. They pointed her to the kitchen, before executing her orders. Mr Ootori was now coughing so much he didn't have the strengths to protest.

Ai went down to the kitchen, which was empty to her surprise, and started to make chicken soup. When she was done she brought it up to his room. She was a bit surprised to find him in bed, but was careful not to show it.

She laid the bowl in his lap, and watched him eat it. Not caring that over half of it landed outside of his mouth. When he was done she just grabbed the bowl and gave him a napkin to dry himself.

"How was it?"

"Okay."

She felt a lump in the bottom of her stomach, but didn't let it show.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

Ai smiled to the man, and to her surprise and pleasure, he gave her a small smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

"I visited you father today

"**I visited you father today.**"

Kyoya looked at her with his usual calm look, but inside he felt shock and disbelief.

"You did?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell him about the baby, but I decided not to after all."

"Did he do something?"

Ai just smiled as he rose from the desk.

"He was a perfect gentleman."

Kyoya just looked at her. He couldn't understand why she would want to contact this man who had given her so much pain.

"Why?"

"He's your father. Besides I still have a promise to keep. A child has to be a positive thing don't you think."

She looked a bit sad, and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Don't think about playing his game Ai. We can't win. And it doesn't matter, because I have you and that is all that is important."

He hadn't told her what his father had done all those years ago. He couldn't tell her.

"Now go and rest. I don't like the thought of you overworking yourself now with the baby."

"Okay doctor."

She kissed him softly, before walking out of the room. Kyoya walked back to his desk, but he couldn't concentrate. He knew she still blamed herself for him losing contact with his father.

Suddenly knocking brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

It was easy to tell the twins apart now that their stile was completely different, but even without it, he had started noticing the small changes between them.

"What is it Arisu?"

"I… I need someone to talk to, and I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time."

She was so humble, very unlike her. He nodded and she took a step in, closing the door behind her. Then just lingering by it.

"Sit down."

She did, but was looking at her feet the whole time.

"What is it?"

"Is Chieko really going to work for Mr Hitachiin and Mr Hitachiin?"

"Yes."

"And is Chieko going to be a designer?"

"Maybe. If she works hard."

Arisu looked at him with tears in her eyes. Kyoya suddenly felt flustered. He wished she had gone to Ai.

"Why can't I do that?"

"I didn't know you designed."

Arisu looked away.

"I don't. I can't. I tried, but I can't."

She dried her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Why can Chieko draw, and I can't?"

He suddenly understood.

"Arisu Chieko is gifted, but so are you. In things she isn't."

"Like what?"

"You communicate with people more than she does. For as long as I have known you have you always talked with everyone with ease. No matter if they were old, young, rich, poor, friend or stranger. That's a gift."

Arisu looked like she felt a bit better.

"You understand things as well, far more than your peers. That's a gift too you know."

"It is?"

"A deeply valued gift. A gift, unfortunately, not so many people have."

He smiled to her, and was happy and relived to find her smiling back.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She got up and gave him a hug, before walking out of the office. He shook his head, but couldn't deny the small smile on his lips.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

Ai placed the bowl of soup on his lap.

"You don't need to baby me all the time Mrs Ootori. I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one."

Ai had been coming every day for three weeks, helping her father-in-law during his illness, and both she and he had grown more abrupt towards one another.

"I only act like a baby because you insist on acting like my nanny."

"Now Mr Ootori, be a good patient and eat your soup before it gets cold."

Ai was sitting on the bed, reading some papers while Mr Ootori was eating. Now and then Ai would look over her paper to look at him, and she could see how much he enjoyed the soup. It thrilled her.

"Barley eatable. As usual."

"You know that was fit for the Emperor."

"Don't flatter yourself little girl. Just be glad I eat it."

Suddenly the door opened and two of her sister-in-laws hastily forced them selves in.

Eri and Hiromi.

"Oh father we just heard the news that you weren't feeling well."

"Please father. Let us take care of you."

Ai was pushed aside as Eri and Hiromi sat down next to him. Ai felt flustered, but didn't say a word. She just grabbed the empty bowl.

"Hey let me do that."

Hiromi grabbed her hand and forced the bowl out of it.

"Hey servant."

Ai had to cover her ears as Hiromi screamed. Two of the servants ran into the room, frightened.

"Take this."

"Of course Mrs Hiromi."

Hiromi just turned her face towards the patient. Ai rose and smiled to the servants, putting them at ease. She turned to her replacements.

"Oh father have you seen what your son has done."

"Yes father, your son is really doing you honour."

Eri and Hiromi were the wives of Kyoya's two older brothers. They looked almost identical, and when spoke always spoke with a very high, shrieking voice. Like two parrots.

"You can go now Ai."

"Yes Ai, we know how busy you must be, running a corporation."

"Competing with all the men."

"You don't even have time to take care of your husband I bet."

"Or creating a family."

"Poor Kyoya."

"So just go back to your job."

"And let us do ours."

"Okay little Ai."

Ai could feel how all the blood went to her head, and really had to control her self to not kick both of them to the ground. She grabbed the dresser, having problem staying on her feet. She started to see red. The room was spinning.

"Mrs Ai?"

She could feel one of the servants grab her as everything went dark.

"**It's critical."**

Kyoya nodded. He knew. He knew too well just how critical it was. She was lying in the white bed, sweating, throwing her body back and forth. Most likely having a nightmare due to her high fever. He turned to his father.

"What happened?"

"I've been sick, and she nursed me back to health."

"Are you insane? She's pregnant."

Kyoya turned his back to his father and grabbed Ai's hand. She was gasping for air, and opened her eyes.

"Ai."

"I'm sorry Kyoya. I keep worrying you don't I?"

She laughed a short, sick laughter, before passing out again.

"Pregnant?"

Kyoya didn't even look at his father.

"Yes. She's pregnant."

"How far?"

Kyoya placed hand on her stomach.

"About fourteen weeks."

"That's good."

Kyoya just turned and looked at him like he was insane.

"If she had been less than twelve the child's chances could have been slimmer."

Kyoya nodded, before looking back at his wife. He felt a little better. A little. Mr Ootori turned to one of the servants.

"Is the doctor here?"

"No, doctor."

"See that she is shown in the moment she arrives."

The servant bowed and left. Mr Ootori turned.

"We don't need another doctor, we know what she's suffering from."

"Yes, but an outsider may be able to see things we are unable to."

"You mean do the sacrifice we can't?"

Kyoya just looked at his father.

"Paediatrician and gynaecology is neither my specialty nor yours, so this doctor may know things neither of us do."

Kyoya knew this, and it killed him that his father was right. He looked down at her. Her faced was flushed; she was sweating and gasping for breath. He found out that there was nothing he could do to help her, and he hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

"She is right, they are twins

"**We need to get her temperature down."**

"Get some more ice. Quickly."

..

"Please Doctor Ootori get some sleep. She's not going anywhere."

"No. I'm fine."

"Then you Doctor Ootori can get some sleep. You've just been ill and"

"I'm fine too, doctor."

..

Ai drifted in and out of consciousness.

..

"Arisu and Chieko?"

"Their fine. Mana is watching them."

"Don't make them worry."

"I don't think I can help that Ai."

..

"How is she?"

"Her temperature is up and down, and won't stabilize Haruhi."

"Don't worry Kyoya, if someone can fight through this, it's her. She's done it before, remember?"

"Too vividly."

..

"Ai please open your eyes."

Ai opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her little sisters.

"Be careful so you don't get sick."

"Don't talk like that."

"Chieko, be good to the twins. Work hard."

Chieko nodded and dried her tears.

"Don't talk like you're dying."

Arisu grabbed her arm and Ai smiled reassuringly to her.

"Of course I'm not dying, I can't trust you three to be home alone without wrecking the house. You think I'm leaving you now? Not a chance."

She coughed. Arisu turned to Kyoya.

"Why is she so sick?"

"The pregnancy has lowered her immune system."

"Arisu."

Arisu turned her face towards her sister and mother.

"It's going to be okay Arisu."

"Ai."

"**Your dinner Mr Ootori."**

"Thank you."

Kyoya didn't look up at the person who gave him the tray. Haruhi had arranged it. He looked down on the plate. Sandwiches. It suited him fine. He grabbed one and started to eat.

Awful.

He continued to eat.

He looked down on the desk again and one of the scans there. He picked it up. It was an ultrasound picture. There you could clearly se two blobs.

Twins.

Twins are most likely to occur in families with twins already. It wasn't that surprising she was having twins, but it still scared him. Being a father was hard enough, now he was getting two at once.

_How am I supposed to do this?_

He was scared. Scared because he wasn't in control. He sighed and got to his feet. He knew he couldn't concentrate on his work now.

He walked over to Ai's room and entered. Haruhi was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Sleeping. Mori had been standing in the room, but had to leave because of work. Kyoya knew he would come back later. Mori cared too much about Ai not to. Chieko was lying on the bed next to her, sleeping. Arisu was lying on the other side, awake.

He walked over and pulled of his jacket, laying it over Chieko, before he got some sandwiches he gave to Arisu.

"Anything new?"

The girl shook her head. Her voice was weak and shaking.

"She won't open her eyes?"

Suddenly she turned and hugged him. Kyoya was surprised by first, but hugged the girl back.

"It's going to be okay Arisu. You know Ai, she won't let something like this break her."

"But I can't help being scared, what if something happens to her, what will happen to me and Chieko."

She was crying.

"Chieko and me."

He started to rub her back.

"If something happens to Ai Arisu, you know I will take care of you and Chieko."

"You will?"

"Of course."

Arisu smiled weakly up at him, before lying down next to Ai again. The nurse came in, took Ai's vitals as they did twice a day, before calling a doctor. She came, checked them again before smilingly turned to Kyoya.

"Her has broken."

"**How could you have been so stupid as to get sick?"**

"I didn't choose to get sick Kyoya. It just happened."

"You know what I mean. Knowing you have a weak immune system, especially now that you're pregnant, you still insisted on taking care of a sick person."

"Who just happens to be your father."

Kyoya sighed and got to his feet.

"I hope this hasn't to do with the promise."

"Of course not."

She could see he didn't believe her.

"Go down and get me something to eat please. I'm hungry."

She needed him to go away before she said something she would regret. He sighed, but left. Ai leaned back against the pillows.

"So why did you do it?"

Her eyes widened as her father-in-law entered the room.

"Your sister-in-laws only did it because it merited them."

"Well I didn't."

She looked straight at him.

"There are more in this life than merits Doctor, like the fact that you are my father-in-law. I cared for you, because you are too much like your son. You would never stop to take care of yourself."

"And you were concerned."

"Yes. No matter what you have done, you are still Kyoya's father. And even thou you have driven him away; he still cares for you because he is your son. That's why I did it."

Silence. Ai looked down at her hands.

"Did you know he came to talk to me before you two got married?"

Ai looked at him and shook her head.

"I told him that if he didn't marry you, I would name him my successor."

Ai turned pale.

"Get out."

He looked surprised at her as she suddenly went out of bed. Flustered.

"Get out."

She was screaming.

"Ai I…"

"Don't come here and tell me I stood in the way of his dream. Don't tell me that."

She tried to hit him, but had no strength at all. He grabbed her.

"Get back to bed Ai. You're still not completely well."

"Don't tell me I broke my promise again."

She was crying, but he got her back to bed.

"Of course I choose Ai. I wouldn't exchange Ai for anything, and I will marry her blessing or not. That's what he said."

Ai just turned her back to him. Her eyes unwillingly to stop now that they had started.

"Please get out."

He sighed, but did as she asked.

"**How can you be working so hard now on this beautiful day?"**

Kyoya didn't even look up at the man who had just entered his office.

"The world doesn't stop for a sunny day Kaoru."

"But you could."

Kyoya would never admit it, but he had grown quite a respect for the young businessman. Both of them. He had with keen interest watched Hitachiin & Hitachiin design grow, and it thrilled him to see them succeed as much as it had.

"I trust Chieko isn't giving you any trouble."

"Actually I think it is Hikaru who gives her trouble. Poor girl. Really didn't know what she was getting herself into when she accepted the job."

He smiled and sat down in the chair. Kyoya didn't look up form his work, but he knew Kaoru didn't mind.

"Then may I inquire why you have come to my office?"

"Was in the neighbourhood."

Kyoya looked at him for a moment, before continuing.

"And why were you in the neighbourhood."

"I want to talk to you about Haruhi."

Kyoya stopped typing and looked up at him again.

"Is she in any trouble?"

"No more than usual."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

Kaoru sighed, and tried to stall. This made Kyoya more interested.

"Kaoru."

"She's moving. To the US."


	6. Chapter 6

"So remember that a meal isn't just about taste, but should be an adventure for all of the senses."

She had given up trying to conceal her stomach, so she had asked Hikaru and Kaoru for help. They had started to design a whole wardrobe for the pregnant businesswoman. Something only they would be crazy enough to do. She looked at the big assembly. None seemed to care. It was almost laughable. She was by far the youngest person in the room, and yet they were hanging on her every word.

She loved it.

"A wonderful speech Mrs Ootori."

"I really learned alt. As always."

Ai smiled towards the two men as she put away her papers.

How she loved it.

"Ai."

"Haruhi? Did we have an appointment I forgot about?"

Ai smiled confused as Haruhi entered the room.

"No. But I want to take you out to lunch, if you're not busy."

"No never."

Ai grabbed her bag and laughing they walked out of the building.

..

"You're moving? When?"

"Not until a few months. I'll be here when the babies are due."

"Why?"

Ai poured Haruhi a new cup of coffee. They were sitting in their café.

"The law firm I work for, they're merging with several offices, amongst one in Washington, and they want me to go there. As a junior partner."

Ai hugged her friend, and held her close.

"I'll miss you Haruhi."

Finally they let go of one another.

"You mean you won't try to stop me?"

"Of course not. If this is what you want, I have to respect that."

Ai smiled sadly, and got an equal sad smile back.

"Good. I think the boys might try to stop me. I told the twins earlier today, and they almost wouldn't let me leave our lunch."

Ai laughed a little, seeing it quite clearly in her mind, before resting on a small smile. She grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"You will be missed."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? You're my best friend. I have a right to say it."

The women hugged again.

Shortly after they rose, having jobs to go back to. They paid and went outside were her limousine was waiting. Then a man grabbed her arm. Haruhi yelled, and the limousine driver jumped out.

"Don't come any closer or Mrs Ootori will get it."

Ai wasn't scared, even though he was pointing a gun at her.

"Haven't anyone told you, not to play with guns."

He looked at her, before her elbow hit his face, and he couldn't see anything else. It was over in less than two minutes.

"Hey, Mori has really thought you well."

Ai blushed and brushed her suit.

"It's really nothing."

**"It's nothing."**

Kyoya only looked at her. He would never admit just how scared he had been when he had heard what had happened. It didn't seem he did anything else lately than worry about her.

"You were almost shot."

"Almost Kyoya. He didn't even pull the trigger."

"Because you hit him."

Ai sat down angrily. He hated fighting with her, and couldn't understand why they where doing so much of it recently.

"What will happen when you get to big to fight? Have you thought about that? This isn't just about you Ai. You're pregnant."

"I don't want any babysitters."

"I know you don't like it, and because of your skills have I never pushed this subject. But you need to think about the babies. You're nineteen weeks pregnant."

Ai looked at him.

"Just until the babies are born?"

"If you want, you can fire them the second the children are out."

Ai sighed.

"Okay. Fine."

She got to her feet, and they kissed.

"Okay guys, you can come in."

The door opened and he could see her surprise as she saw her two new bodyguards. Then she smiled and kissed him again.

"I think that will be okay."

"I thought so too."

"Good morning Ai-chan."

Ai was standing in the kitchen, and looked up smilingly as her two new bodyguards came in.

"Good morning Hunny. Takashi. And what can I offer you this morning?"

"Cake."

Ai smiled and shook her head, but pointed towards the table where his favourite was already put out. The tiny man got tears in his eyes. He ran towards the table and started to eat. Mori and Ai looked at one another, and Mori sighed.

"Takashi, you've got to try this."

Ai's smile got bigger as she took a new sip of her tea. She stopped when she saw the two men looked at her.

"What?"

"Ai-chan you're drinking tea?"

Ai looked down at the cup before laughing.

"Cravings. Tea is the only thing I've wanted lately."

The two men still looked weird at her.

"Pregnant women sometimes get urges for things they normally wouldn't eat or drink. And don't worry, it's caffeine free."

The two men smiled, and Honey threw himself over the cakes again.

"There's something for you too Takashi."

He turned and his eyes grew slightly as he saw his favourite. Ai smiled as he went over and very slowly took a bite. She knew how much he enjoyed it, and she enjoyed it with him. Every bite.

"Pardon me, Mrs Ootori, a letter was just delivered."

"Thank you."

Ai took the letter from the man before he left. She was puzzled over receiving a letter so early, but opened it and read it.

Then she read it again.

Before she swore.

"Ai-chan?"

Ai threw the cup against the wall, and while the tea dribbled down towards the floor she angrily dried the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

"Mana. Mana, come here. Now."

Ai never screamed at the servants. Therefore when she screamed at the woman she loved almost as a mother it wasn't surprising that Mana entered with a frightened look on her face.

"What?"

"Get my Paris file. Get me everything about Paris. And get Mr Thownsend on the phone. You know, the man running my office in Paris. Now."

Mana had never seen Ai scream to anyone, and she just looked shocked at her mistress.

"Now. Do I have to ask you twice?"

Mana ran out of there. Ai continued to dry her face.

"Stupid hormones."

"Ai are you okay?"

Ai looked up as Mori placed an arm on her shoulder, and this just made her tears come more violently. Her knees buckled and she would have fallen to the floor if Mori hadn't been there.

"Ai-chan what is it?"

She looked from Mori to Honey and back.

"Nothing Honey."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because of my stupid hormones."

She was screaming again, and both Mori and Honey took a step back.

Ai's head was spinning before the world stopped staying under her feet.

_No. It can't be true. It can't._

She fell into someone's strong arms.

"What, Tamaki is here?"

"Yes, Mrs Ai requested him. They are in the music room."

He found this odd since Ai only tolerated Tamaki when his energy was not directed at her. He walked over to the music room, and paused for moment outside the door. That music. The music only Tamaki could make. It always moved him to tears.

He opened the door to find Tamaki playing the grand piano and Ai sitting in the sofa, looking at him. He walked over and placed his arm over her shoulder, and without taking her face from the man she grabbed it.

"Kyoya, I'm selling out."

A false note. Kyoya looked at Tamaki who just continued to play. He looked down at Ai, but she didn't look at him. He thought it odd that she would say something like that considering she loved her job just as much as he did.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to be a stay at home mom."

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Is that okay?"

A new false tone.

_What's going on?_

"If that's what you want."

She looked away.

"It is."


	7. Chapter 7

"A woman's place is at home with their children

"**A woman's place is at home with their children."**

Ai crept out of the bed and walked quickly to the bathroom. There she fell to her knees and threw up. Five months pregnant, and still throwing up. She wiped her face with a damp cloth and leaned against the wall. The doctor had said it was nothing wrong, and that people with twins often threw up during their whole pregnancy.

But no matter how annoying that fact, it wasn't the reason she had tears in her eyes.

She got to her feet, washed herself, got dressed, before walking out.

"Ai-chan."

"You're both up early."

She faked a smile at the two men. She was good to fake smiles. A talent she learned as a child.

"_Women shouldn't compete with men in the workplace."_

"Why are you going in there Ai-chan?"

"This is the dining room if I'm not mistaken."

"You mean you're not cooking today either?"

Ai froze for a moment, clinching her teeth together. Then she turned and smiled to the tiny man.

"Mistresses of big houses don't cook their own food Honey."

Then she sat down. Not seeing, but feeling the look the two men exchanged.

"Women are not supposed to fight. If I ever see you do something like that you'll really regret it."

She turned to the servant.

"Tea."

"You need to eat something Mrs Ai, you're loosing weight and in your condition that's not good."

"Then make me something."

The poor servant almost ran out the room and Ai looked hard in front of her.

"Ai-chan Takashi and I was wondering why you've stopped cooking."

"As I said Honey, mistresses of big houses don't cook their own food. You wouldn't find Eri and Hiromi behind a stove."

"A woman's job is to support her husband. To be a wife and mother."

"But Ai-chan loves to cook."

Ai froze again.

"This has something to do with the letter you got doesn't it Ai?"

Ai couldn't look at Mori. She knew he would see right through her, and she couldn't let him do that.

Arisu and Chieko came into the room.

"Why are you sitting here Ai?"

The servant came in, scared, and placed her tea in front of her.

"About time."

The twin girls looked confused at their sister.

"You've been rally mean lately Ai."

"If you lead, following won't be so bad."

Before anyone could fully understand what was going on had Ai gotten to her feet and struck Arisu over the face.

"Don't talk to me like that Arisu."

"If you lead, following won't be so bad."

The room was deadly quiet as the two people, mother/daughter, sisters, looked at one another. Arisu, her hand to her cheek, looked shocked at her. Then she turned and ran out of the room with Chieko close behind her. Ai just sat down and took a sip of her tea.

"**Come in."**

Kyoya was pretty sure who it was, considering he had left her side only few minutes ago. He turned from the window and people still sitting down in the garden.

"We need to talk."

Kyoya sat down behind his desk. Mori came in, closed the door behind him and took a step in the room.

"Sit down."

Mori nodded before doing just that.

"It's about Ai."

"I guessed that much."

Kyoya looked at him.

"You've noticed too?"

"She's not cooking. She shouts at the servants. She's short, and pretty much very unlike herself."

"You know pregnancy changes people."

"This morning she hit Arisu."

Kyoya's jaw dropped a little. No matter the change, no matter how much hormones was boiling inside her body. Ai would rather die than hit her sisters.

"What?"

"A couple of weeks ago Ai got a letter. That's when she started to change."

"I'm selling out." The false notes did mean something. He knows something.

Kyoya nodded before grabbing his phone and calling the direct number to Tamaki.

"Hi Kyoya."

Even his voice was less cheerful.

"I need to talk to you about Ai. Are you free?"

"I'll come by later."

Kyoya hung up and looked at Mori again.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I expected you to see for yourself."

Kyoya gave him his devil look, but Mori didn't even stir. He never did when it came to Ai. Then he just nodded and got up and left.

The door closed behind him, and Kyoya suddenly felt a jealousy he hadn't felt since he saw Ai in another man's bathrobe. He knew there were things that Ai and Mori shared that he would never be a part of, and for him that was fine. But the way Mori had accused him of ignoring the simple fact that Ai was in pain was too much, even for the former shadow king of the host club.

Simply because he knew it was true.

"**Talk to him Ai-chan."**

"Talk to who Honey?"

Ai looked straight ahead, at nothing really. Drinking her tea.

"Kyo-chan."

"Isn't that what Mori is doing?"

She didn't even turn as the door opened and Mori came in. Honey looked at the man and blushed.

"You've stopped calling him Takashi."

"I guess I have. Did my husband tell you something nice Mori?"

Ai didn't look up as Mori came in. Haruhi looked painfully from him to Ai. She hadn't talked to Ai for some time and was there now only because Honey had told him how much Ai had changed.

Ai took a new sip of tea. Slowly.

"Then don't question my decisions. A woman's place is in the home. Is behind her husband."

"You don't think Rebecca has a right to fight like other men? That I have a right to be a lawyer because I'm a girl?"

Her grip on her teacup tightened.

"That's different. Rebecca is an American, and soon Haruhi you'll be one too."

"That's stupid and you know it."

"You're the one abandoning me Haruhi."

Every one could see Haruhi was hurt and how hard she tried to be calm.

"You're scared for something, and it has to do with that letter you got. Talk to us Ai, you're not alone."

"Don't talk about being alone Haruhi when you've never been there. You've always had parents who loved you. Your father never hit you. Your mother died, she didn't abandoned you."

The handle on the teacup broke and the porcelain cut into her hand. She got to her feet and walked slowly out of the garden and inside to the bathroom.

You're not alone.

She placed her hand under the crane and opened the tap. Freezing water turned her hand numb.

_I hate it Kyoya, I hate the person I've become. I'm so frustrated. I'm screaming at the people I love. And I hit Arisu. I swore I would never turn out like him, and I did. I guess I can't run away from who I am. You're probably going to call Tamaki aren't you? I called him because he knows you. He knows you better than anyone, even yourself. Do you know? Do you know about your brothers? About Paris? About my father? Do you know Kyoya? How much my heart is hurting? How I work so hard not to hurt you because hurting you again would break my heart?_

"**If I knew I would have told you Kyoya."**

Kyoya tried to look calmly at Tamaki, but he knew he wasn't fooled.

"All she asked was if I still thought your dream was to surpass your brother. And I told her I thought it was."

"You had no right talking to her about that."

"We both know it is, so why keep it a secret?"

He never told Tamaki about Ai's promise or how she often stumbled around trying to do what she thought was right by him.

"You really need to grow up Kyoya."

He's the one to talk.

"If you want to know something, ask her."

"You don't know how changed she's been."

His voice was shaking ever so little. Tamaki leaned forward.

"You remember what you said to me on your wedding day?"

"What?"

"You told me about your father and you smiled. You said you had won. Now act like a winner."

The Tamaki said good-bye and left. Kyoya rose and walked over to the window. She was sitting in a lawn chair, drinking tea. Looking out at nothing. She wasn't even talking to Mori or Honey, just doing nothing. He could feel his anger boil up inside him and he hit the wall. A picture fell to the floor, but he didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why didn't you tell me about my brothers

"**What's wrong Ai?"**

"Why didn't you tell me about your father?"

"What?"

Kyoya had walked out to the garden, ordered Mori and Honey to leave, before starting to talk to her. Ai was just sitting in the chair drinking her tea.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father talked to you before our wedding?"

He looked dumbly at her, and she felt how she just got angrier.

"He told you?"

She looked at him.

"You made me break my promise."

"Now there you go with that promise again."

"Don't patronise me. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

She looked away. She could feel how he walked over and stood beside her.

"Why can't you believe that I'm happy?"

"Because it was your dream."

"Dreams change."

"No they don't."

Ai looked at him again. She had tears in her eyes.

"You dream didn't change Kyoya. The only thing that's changed is that you've found something that you love more than your dream, but that doesn't mean it changed or went away."

She could see she had hit a nerve. Even thou he thought he had hid it she still saw it.

"I love you Kyoya, I want to see your dreams come true, like you made mine."

"And you really think I would have been happier if I hadn't married you?"

She looked away. She didn't know.

"You should allow me to make my own decisions Ai."

"I did it for you."

He hit the table and it cracked. It caught her by surprise, but she didn't show it. She didn't show any feelings anymore. Another skill she had learned during her time as a young girl.

"Don't say that. Don't say that you did this for me, or the girls or anyone else when you are making us so unhappy. Making yourself so unhappy. You are yelling at your friends. Shunning them. You hit Arisu. Don't say that you are doing that for me because I don't want it."

He turned his back to her.

"Why? Just tell me that. Why?"

"You of all people should know the value of merits."

Her hands where shaking and she placed the cup down on the table.

"The next thing would be that you run away."

_Mom._

Ai closed her eyes as the suddenly overflowed with tears.

_I haven't turned into dad, worse. I've turned into mom. I don't ask for help, I just wallow in my own pain until I can't take it anymore and run. My job is to protect the people I love from pain, which means asking for help when I need it._

"They said I had to stop working or they would disgrace you, me and the people I work with in Paris."

He turned and looked at her.

"My father is out and hiding in Paris. I don't know how they found him, or what deal they made with him, but he is capable of ruining the Fuhuri company and all my merits. Destroying everyone in connection with me in the process."

He walked towards her and their eyes met.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to be strong. I wanted to be strong enough for you and the girls and my friends and associates. I wanted to prove to my dad that I actually could run a company. I guess he was right."

He walked over and placed his arms around her. Her tears making him wet.

"I don't think I know anyone as strong as you Ai, but you don't have to carry so much weight all the time. You must allow us to take some of it some of the time."

She nodded.

"I know."

"Anyone can be blackmailed, it takes a true leader how to not follow their demands without hurting people."

She nodded again. He was right. Of course he was right. He was Doctor Ootori Kyoya. He was her husband.

..

Ai was scared and ashamed as she walked up the stairs. She had a lot of people to apologize to, but one in particular. She stopped in front of the door and knocked.

She might not forgive me, why should she? I'm supposed to be the one protecting her, not be the one she needs protection from. So if she won't forgive me, I won't push it.

The door opened and the girl looked out and up.

"Hi Arisu…"

The girl's turned into one big smile before she wrapped her arms around her.

"You're back. Mom you're back."

Ai's knees almost broke, but she forced herself to stand. She hugged the girl tight.

"Arisu I…"

"I knew you would be back. I knew you wouldn't turn out like him."

"Arisu what I did, I'm so sorry."

Arisu looked up at her, her smile even wider. Ai couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I know. I forgive you."

"How can you forgive me?"

"Because when we lived with dad you used to run into our rooms at nights before him and hide us under the bed. Then stand there and take the beatings for us. If it hadn't been for us…"

"No. Don't ever think that. Promise me not to think like that again Arisu. What dad did, what I did, no one deserves to get hit."

Arisu clung even harder to her, which was hard due to her stomach.

"I know, you thought me that, but I still forgive you."

"Oh Arisu. I'm supposed to be the one to protect you, not the one you need protection from."

"No. Dad's the one who should have protected us. That woman should have protected us. We were children. You just as much as us."

_When did Arisu get so grown up?_

"How did you get so smart?"

"My mom."

Ai pulled her even tighter.

"Thank you Arisu. Thank you."

"**Working late again Kyoya-san?"**

Fuyumi. Kyoya didn't stop what he was doing, but his air changed when she entered his office. He became softer.

"This is private."

"Ai?"

"You know what our brothers did to her?"

Fuyumi sat down and looked warmly at him.

"But are you sure this is what you're supposed to do?"

Kyoya stopped and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you're supposed to do this work for her? Because if you do this, she might never have the courage to run a corporation again."

Fuyumi smiled and leaned back.

"It's hard growing up and being told you can't do certain things because you're a girl."

I almost forgot that. I guess that's why Fuyumi and Ai get so well together.

"She once told me that she would never inherit her families corporation, her husband would. Don't prove her right."

There was something different in her voice. A pain and determination he hadn't known was in her.

"Fuyumi…"

"She's a good leader Kyoya. She took a broken corporation and fixed it. She made a name for herself. Don't spoil her hard work by taking it from her."

He just nodded and Fuyumi's face softened again.

"Okay. I just came by to talk to you about the family dinner dad is holding next week."

Kyoya's look went to the drawer where the invitation had been thrown into a few days earlier.

"I think you should come."

"After what they have done to Ai, no."

"Listen Kyoya I think it would do you good. Both of you."

_How? No has ever come out of that part of the family._

"Besides Ai has already accepted the invitation."

Kyoya looked shocked at her. Then he sighed.

"I guess I don't have much choice than."

I will never understand her determination to be involved with them.

"**One would never guess she was seven months pregnant."**

"No, she looks nine, maybe ten even."

The parrots snickered and Ai tried to ignore them. They didn't know she was carrying twins. She caught Fuyumi's look and they smiled to one another. The four women were sitting together drinking tea with the men on the other side of the room.

"It's so nice to not have to talk about work, work, work like the men."

"But Hiromi some women like playing men sometimes. Maybe Ai would be more comfortable sitting over there."

"Would you Ai? Then you could talk about corporations to your hearts content."

"You know, just because you two don't understand something, you shouldn't look down on those smart enough that they do."

Ai smiled gratefully to Fuyumi, who just continued to drink her tea. The parrots looked insulted at one another, but they kept their beaks shut. The door opened and a servant entered. Doctor Ootori got to his feet.

"Yes."

"There is a man here doctor."

"I said no business today."

"He's not for you."

The three other men got to their feet, but the servant just shock his head. Then he turned and walked over to Ai.

"He says he's sorry for coming here, but he wants to talk to you Mrs Ootori."

With Fuyumi's help Ai got to her feet.

"Excuse me."

Then she followed the servant out into the hall. The man was quite splendid dressed. He saw Ai and bowed.

"Ootori Ai Fuhuri?"

"Yes."

"Here."

He gave her a letter and Ai read it. Then she smiled and folded it again.

"I would be honoured. Please send the details to my house as soon as possible and after the birth I will talk to him if that is sufficient."

"He would be honoured. He knows about your situation and sends his congratulations."

"Thank you."

Then he turned and left.

Ai was smiling as she walked back into the room. She could tell everyone was dying to know.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Doctor."

"Don't think about it Ai."

Then she walked over and sat down again. Kyoya walked over and sat down next to her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes Kyoya, splendid. That was just the emperor asking me to be the head chef for his daughters wedding in six months."


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you reading

"**What are you reading?"**

Ai, now eight months pregnant, was lying in her bed to give her feet some rest. Arisu was sitting in the reading chair by the window. She had been sitting there all morning while Ai was working, but Ai's curiosity had now taken the best of her and she had put her papers down.

"A book."

"I can see that. What kind of book smarty-pants?"

Arisu blushed but showed her the title.

"Introduction to psychology?"

"I want to help people and I think I could do this well."

Ai smiled warmly to the girl.

"I think you will be an excellent therapist."

The girl smiled back. You could easily see her pride.

_Ai really did a good job with her._

Kyoya smiled from the door and glanced to the girl standing next to him. She too was looking at the couple and pressing her book, open, towards her chest.

_With both of them._

"What's wrong Chieko?"

Chieko looked startled at him before calming down and looking away.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie. What's wrong?"

The girl looked at the people in the room.

"They sure look close."

_What is it with these girls and insecurity?_

"Yes they are close, but no closer than you and Ai."

"That's not true."

She was crying.

"Dad never hit me. He hit Ai, and he hit Arisu when Ai was gone, but he never hit me. They made sure of that."

"You know, some would have said that was a good thing."

"I'm the youngest. I was always the one protected, and that cut me away from the ones protecting me."

_If she only knew._

"Chieko you are as loved and as close to Ai as Arisu is. Not in the same way, but just as much. And there are things you and Ai share that Arisu do not."

"Name one."

"Arisu can't cook. You can."

A smile. A tiny laughing smile that softened her face.

"But who would she forget first, Arisu or me?"

"Me. Now go in there and show her what ever you wanted to show her."

The girl looked at him for a moment, before smiling wider and running into the room.

"Don't run inside Chieko, you're 15, not five."

Ai smiled to Chieko as she jumped into the bed and showed proudly her latest creation. Both Ai and Arisu gawked over her drawing, praising it, and Kyoya found himself too filled with pride. Ai looked over the twins head and caught his eyes. Her mouth formed the words.

What?

Nothing.

Sure?

Yes.

Then she turned her attention to the twins as they placed all hands on her stomach, wanting to feel the babies kick. She was back, and Kyoya found a sensation of calmness come over him. A calmness he hadn't noticed she had given him until it had vanished and come back again.

"**Merci Jules. Au revoir." **

"Everything fine Ai-chan?"

Ai looked over to the two men sitting by the table and smiled to them.

"Wonderful. That was Mr Thownsend, in Paris."

"And…"

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Some of the damage I have to do in person, so I have to wait until they"

She motioned to her stomach.

"come out, but I think it's going to be okay."

_With the support I'm getting from everyone, of course it's going to be okay._

The two men smiled. Ai shifted in the chair and motioned to get up. She was moving less and less and was now only waiting for it all to be over and done with. Mori came over and helped her to her feet.

"Merci."

Suddenly the door opened and Mana came running in.

"Mana what is it?"

"The Hitachiin building, it collapsed. Chieko…"

"Is she okay?"

The woman looked pained.

"They don't know. They are helping the people out now."

"Get the car ready."

The woman nodded and ran out again. Ai couldn't breath, and leaned on Mori as a pain made her entire body shake.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Takashi."

_Please, not now. Please._

..

"Let us through."

"Madam I can't let anyone through. I'm sorry."

"My name is Mrs Ootori, let me through now."

The guard looked unsure of what he could do as Ai suddenly saw Kaoru wave at her. Ai just passed the guard without caring about him yelling, letting Mori and Honey take care of him.

"Chieko?"

Kaoru pointed to his twin who was carrying the girl in his arms towards them. All three of them were badly bruised and covered in dust. Ai ran over and carefully touched the girls face.

"Chieko?"

_Please, don't. _

Slowly she opened her eyes, and Ai's tears started to run down her face and her lungs started to breath again.

"Mom?"

"Yes darling, I'm here."

Hikaru placed her on the ground and Ai hugged her tight.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hikaru saved me."

Ai looked up at the man and smiled.

"Thank you."

He just smiled back and Ai let go of the girl.

"You still need to be checked out. Hikaru, Kaoru, when you are done here be sure to get yourselves checked out as well. I'll call Kyoya and have him prepare."

The boys just nodded. Suddenly the pain she had been feeling with shorter and shorter intervals almost forced her to her knees.

"Mom."

"Are you okay Ai?"

Kaoru was holding her, the only thing not making her fall to the ground. Quickly Honey and Mori were by her side as well.

"I'm fine."

"I think you're in labour Ai-chan."

"I can't be. It's too early."

Just to spite her, her water broke.

"**How are they?"**

Kyoya looked up as Haruhi entered the clean white room.

"Ai's sleeping. The boy too."

"And this is?"

Haruhi sat down next to him and the tiny girl he was holding. A white lily was decorating the blanket.

"Yuri."

He smiled down to the child again as she squinted up at her father.

"When are you leaving?"

"Two weeks."

"We'll miss you."

Haruhi looked shocked at him.

"What?"

"You should be careful doctor, you're getting soft."

He gave her his devil work and she started to laugh.

"Okay, fine. I was wrong. You're just yourself."

He turned back to his daughter and a gentile quietness came over the group.

"How are Kaoru and Hikaru?"

"They're fine. Chieko too. The building has been cleared and there were no fatalities. The twins are down there now overlooking the clean up."

"That's good."

Again the silence wrapped itself around them.

"The boy?"

"Isao."

"Which means?"

"Merits."

Haruhi laughed again.

"What's else to expect from the shadow king?"

Suddenly the door opened and Kyoya's father stepped in. Both Kyoya and Haruhi got to their feet.

"Kyoya. Ms Fuijoka."

"Doctor Ootori."

"Father."

He looked over to the bed where Ai was still sleeping.

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

"And this is?"

He gestured to Yuri.

"The oldest. Yuri."

"And the youngest?"

"A boy, Isao."

He laughed.

"A fitting name for a boy. For the girl too."

Silence, but this time it was pressing and heavy.

"I'm naming you as my successor Kyoya."

"I'll talk to you later Kyoya."

Haruhi walked quickly out of the room.

"What?"

"When you where young you had to hold yourself back and just barley let your brothers succeed you, and with her…"

He looked warmly at her.

"Both of you have grown, so much even your brothers finally saw what a threat you two were. I'm happy she managed."

"You knew?"

His father gave a look of disapproving.

"Of course I knew Kyoya."

A new silence. The girl fell a sleep and he placed her next to her younger brother.

"My wedding?"

"She was without merit, without family, without honour."

He looked at her again.

"But I was wrong. She is a good business woman, a good person, and she will do you good in life."

He turned and started to go.

"I will talk to you on Monday Kyoya."

The door closed behind him.


End file.
